Valentine's Day
by Parker Joe
Summary: Jack and Carly celebrate the first Valentine's day of their marriage.


_I wrote this Carjack fic around 2004. Sage is just a baby, and Carjack's been happy since their remarriage in July 2003._

**Valentine's Day...4:30 pm  
**

Jack entered the house with his freshly cleaned tux over one shoulder and a bouquet of red roses. "Oh Luu-cee, I'm home!" he called out, imitating Desi Arnaz. There were noises coming from the kitchen and finally a redheaded bundle of energy raced into the front room. "Parker! Where's Mommy?"

"In the kitchen," he replied looking over his shoulder. "Did you get candy today? It's Valentine's and we got cards and candy."

"Nope. No candy today. But your mom and I are going out to dinner."

"Hold on there, Mr. Snyder. Guess again." Carly stood in the doorway with Sage on her hip. She was in her sweats and had a clip in her hair. "The sitter called. Actually, it was her mom. She's sick. Looks like we're staying home tonight, G-man."

"Oh, no. No we're not staying home," he replied, shaking his head. "We'll just call someone else."

"Jack," she walked over to him, inhaled the sweet fragrance of the roses and kissed him hello. "Jack, it's 4:30 on Valentine's night. Everyone we know has plans. Every sitter in a twenty mile radius is booked...has been for weeks." She stood as close to him as she could and looked into his eyes. "We're stuck. I know you're disappointed. So am I."

Jack threw his tux on the chair. "There's got to be somebody."

"Not unless you want one of the winos in the drunk tank to care for our children." Carly patted his chest and smiled knowingly. "That will happen over both our dead bodies. So, I ran to the store and picked up some steaks and some salad. We'll have a nice little family night, complete with a showing of _Lady and the Tramp_, sugar cookies for dessert..."

"With sprinkles," Parker chimed in.

"With sprinkles," Carly confirmed. "And then...when the little ones are asleep, I've got a special surprise for my special husband."

"Does _that_ come with sprinkles?" Jack asked slyly.

"Only if you're very, very, good." Carly kissed him again, until Sage squawked in protest. "Oops, I forgot, she needs to be changed. You still drive every rational thought out of my head," she whispered softly. "Put those flowers in some water for me? They're beautiful, Jack," she added as she headed upstairs with Sage.

Jack exhaled slowly. "Buddy, there's got to be someone in this town who can watch you tonight."

**. . . . . . .**

"Buddy, there's no one free tonight. Your mom was right." Jack had spent fifteen minutes on the phone, calling everyone they knew. Friends of friends' babysitters were booked.

Emily had laughed in his ear. "Jack-don't you think Carly already tried? I got an emergency call from her this morning already. It was too late then."

Lily had agreed. "I wish I could help you out, Jack. Our sitter's already handling three."

Parker sat contentedly at the coffee table, with a deck of cards. "Hit me," he said, turning over a card.

"What did you say?" Jack asked in amazement.

"Hit me," Parker replied. He turned over another card. "How many does that make?"

"Fifteen," Jack added quickly.

"Hit me again." Parker turned over another card. "How many?"

"Nineteen."

"Hold." Parker put down the deck, and flipped over two other cards. "I win!"

"Parker, buddy. Who taught you how to play blackjack? Was it Uncle Craig?" A strange calm settled over him as he comptemplated staking Craig to an ant hill. "_Teaching a five year old to gamble? That's low, even for you. When Carly hears about this..." _ The thought was not pretty, and Jack pitied Craig for a nanosecond.

"Uncle Henry."

"Uncle Henry? Henry..."

Carly interrupted them and left Sage in Jack's lap. "I thought maybe she'd lay down for a bit, but that was a no-go. Can you watch her, and I'll start the salad?"

"Sure, honey." Jack waited until he could hear Carly chopping vegetables in the kitchen. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the station. "Shanks? Hey, this is Jack. I need a favor."

**. . . . . . . **

Carly was in the shower when Shanks pounded on the door. "Hey, Jack," he said as Jack opened the door. "Here he is. He was right were you said he'd be."

"Yeah, hi there detective." Henry nervously stood on the doorstep beside Shanks. "If this is about those unpaid parking tickets-I swear, I was going to pay them tomorrow."

"Henry, how nice to see you. You can go Shanks. I owe you one."

"Wait a minute," Henry gestured excitedly as Shanks got in his unit and left. "That was my ride. It'll take forever to get a cab here in Timbuktu." Sage giggled at the sound of his voice. "Hello to you too, Shortcake. And where's my man Parker?"

Parker came running to the door. "Five bucks," he replied, holding his hand out.

"What? What's that? The newest greeting on the pre-pre-pre teen scene?" Henry began rambling.

"Five bucks," Parker demanded.

"Would you like to explain to me why my stepson..._the Chief of Detective's son..._knows how to play blackjack?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"They pick up anything on the street nowadays?" Henry bent down to Parker's level and slapped his hand lightly. "Five bucks," he replied. "Like high-five? Right, Parker?"

"That's not what I think happened, Henry." Jack grabbed his lapel and dragged him across the threshold, slamming the door behind him. "Shortcake and I," Jack added quietly, "think that you taught him how to gamble. Is that about right?"

"No...who me?" Henry asked innocently. "I'd never show such a darling tyke the ways of demon gambling." Sweat, however, had begun to trickle down his forehead.

"I am so glad to hear that, Henry. 'Cause I would sure hate to be you if I had to tell his mother what I suspected. She'd have to tell Hal...and the entire chain of events after that would be out of my hands."

"It-it would, wouldn't it?" Henry began to twitch nervously and pulled at the knot of his tie. "Well, now that we've got that cleared up...I'll be going." His hand was on the knob as Jack leaned back against the door, keeping it closed.

"Just one more thing." Jack looked over to Parker. "Parker, does Uncle Henry owe you some money?"

**. . . . . . .**

"Okay, now that I'm all clean-" Carly began as she bounded down the stairs, "how about supper?" She'd put on a soft red sweater and a black skirt to make the evening a little special.

"Don't you look gorgeous?" Jack met her at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her forehead. "Look who just decided to stop by and say "Happy Valentine's Day".

"Happy Valentine's, Carly," Henry replied on command. "Don't you look lovely this evening?"

"Thank you, Henry," Carly replied suspiciously. "Jack? What's he doing here?" she asked under her breath.

"Just sharing the spirit of the holiday," Jack replied.

"His _spirits_ are limited to vodka and vermouth, if I remember correctly," she hissed. "Are we running the Milltown drunk tank?"

"No, he's not drunk. He was just feeling rather lonely tonight."

"Are all the chippies at the Lakeview on strike?"

"Hey, now...that's an insult," Henry replied. "There are some very nice girls there. And FYI, I _am_ right here. I _can _hear you."

"You _can_ leave," Carly replied bitingly.

"I will be more than happy-" Henry started before catching the glare in Jack's eyes.

"What is going on, Jack?" Carly asked, flat-out daring him to make sense of the situation.

"Henry's offered to babysit for us tonight." You could have heard paint dry at the Milltown house.

**. . . . . . . **

**The Lakeview Dining Room...8:30 pm**

"I still can't believe Henry's sitting with the kids. It was all I could do to get you to let him sit for a couple of hours in the afternoon. Even I wasn't really thrilled about it Jack." Carly and Jack were gliding around the dance floor, Jack in his tux, and Carly in a simple black dress.

"Well, he offered-"

"Offered?"

"Okay, I _persuaded._" They'd already eaten their main course, and were making room for dessert. "You think I'm horrible, don't you? It's Valentine's Day, Carly. And we had plans. If it had been any other day-"

"I don't think you're horrible." Carly ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed. "I'll never complain about taking time for us. But we _can_ do that any day of the year. Every day is Valentine's day with you."

"Oh, sweetheart.." Jack kissed her again. "Okay...we'll go home."

Carly raised her eyebrow. "The way you said that-"

Jack produced an electronic key card. "I booked a room. That's why I didn't want to change our plans. At least the ones you knew about."

"You sly little detective you..."

"Didn't think I could keep a secret from you, did you?" Jack laughed and tightened his arm around her waist. "I'm full of surprises."

"No arguments here. I think we have time to finish dessert."

**. . . . . . . .**

**Suite 426, the Lakeview, 12:30 am**.

They were hot and sweaty, curled up in the middle of the huge bed. "That was some dessert," Jack said, trying to catch his breath.

Carly had started playing footsie with him as soon as they returned to their table. "It would be a shame to waste that room," she'd whispered seductively into his ear as she searched his pockets. She'd found it, _finally,_ after minutes of searching, purposely forgetting just exactly which pocket he'd left it in. _And_ which ones she'd already searched. Carly held it out like a prize as she left the table and headed to the elevators. It had been excrutiating, with two other couples sharing the ride up. Jack had barely shut the door before Carly's dress had floated to the floor, and her hands were all over him.

"Only the best for you, g-man." Carly smiled and rolled on top of him. "Happy Valentine's day, Jack."

"I love you," he replied. "Valentine's is pretty fun when you're not broken up..."

Carly stroked the side of his cheek. "Do you realize this is our first really happy Valentine's day?"

"What about... ooh, I guess not." Jack's voice trailed off. "That first one in the hospital wasn't bad."

"Except for the fact you'd nearly died, Jack."

"You've got to see the big picture, Carly," he replied with a smile. "I lived to tell the tale. Not to mention, I got one hell of a nurse out of it."

"I cannot believe you're joking about nearly dying, Jack." Carly planted a kiss on his forehead, then left a trail of kisses down to his chest. "The thought alone gives me chills."

"I wasn't going anywhere. Not with the perfect woman for me within reach."

Carly blushed. "You're certainly racking up the brownie points tonight. You just hit the daily double with that last one. That entitles you to one free fantasy." She walked her fingers over the bare skin of his pecs, leaving goosebumps behind. "Would you care to redeem that now...or save it for a rainy day?"

"Let me see." Carly's warm breath on his stomach as she kissed him muddled his thinking. "Anything?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, looking up at him. "Name it."

"I've had this picture of you in that jacuzzi since I booked this room. You, me...strawberries, bubbles and some bubbly."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Jack swept her up and started walking into the bathroom. "Grab those strawberries, woman. We don't have any time to lose," he added with an impish grin.

"Yes, sir." She reached out as they passed the service cart. "Got'em. Now, where's that champagne?"

**. . . . . . . .**

**Lakeview lobby...1:15 am**

"Jack? Jaacckk!" Carly hissed from the door way of the elevator. She was clad only in Jack's dress shirt as she watched Jack pace in front of the desk in the lobby.

"I can't believe this," he exclaimed. He was in his dress pants, bare chested and barefoot. "There's supposed to be champagne, Carly. I ordered it. Where's that idiot manager?"

"Jack, come on. It doesn't matter. Let's just go back upstairs." She was actually flabbergasted by his display. As soon as she'd asked where the champagne was, he'd set her down and exploded. He grabbed the phone for room service, only to get a recording that room service ended at midnight. That's when he'd yanked on his pants and headed out the door. Carly had scurried after him, throwing on the first thing that covered her.

Jack rang the bell again, only to give up when no one showed. "Well, you'd be pretty mad too, if you'd double and tripled checked something, and it still got screwed up," he explained as he returned to the elevator. "This a three-star hotel, Carly, not a conveinence store."

"I know, baby." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him into the compartment. "Believe me, you won't even remember what room service forgot once I get you in that jacuzzi. _Upstairs. In our room._"

"I've got a better idea."

**. . . . . . . .**

**Lakeview wine cellar...1:35 a.m.**

"Jack, I can't believe you dragged me down here." Carly was at the door of the wine cellar, acting as a lookout in case any employees headed their way. That was unlikely, since room service had ended an hour and a half ago.

"It's a good thing we knew where it was," he added as he scanned the bottles. He grabbed one he found to his liking and headed towards the door. The sight of Carly, nervously peeking into the hallway, he found amusing. "When did you get so strait-laced? I'll square it with the manager in the morning, Carly. After I chew him out, that is." He set the bottle down as he came up behind her, and put his hand around her waist.

"I'm a detective's wife now, buddy," she replied as she turned around. "With two small children. Our last trip to this wine cellar still leaves tongues wagging. Can we go? Now that we've got our bubbly?"

"Sure...I just never thought I'd see the day Carly Tenney didn't relish an adventure."

"Are you calling me a chicken?" A bemused smile came over her face. She broke away from him and sat on the sturdy table. "Mr. By-the-Book is calling me out?" Carly extended her foot out, pointing it at him. "Seems to me, someone in this room didn't finish what he started, all those years ago." She laughed and started unbuttoning his shirt. "So, go on. Call me chicken. I dare you."

"Oh, really?" Jack fumbled with the lock before advancing to her. His hand glided over her leg, until he was standing nose to nose with her. "You dare me?"

"I double dog dare you, mister."

**. . . . . . . **

**Suite 426, the Lakeview, 2:15 a.m.**

"I can't believe we did that." The jacuzzi whirred quietly as the warm water swirled around them. Jack grabbed another strawberry and let Carly take a bite. "Remind me never to call you chicken again."

"I can't believe we got away with it," Carly replied. They'd made love in a fury, then managed to sneak back into their room without passing a single person. "No one would believe me if I told them what a wild man you are sometimes, Jack. Not that I'd go around telling anyone."

"I'm only wild with you." He nibbled her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And about you." Carly moaned and leaned into him. "That reminds me," he added reaching over the edge and grabbing a little box. "Happy Valentine's Day, Carly."

"You got me something too? Jack, that's too much. The room alone must have been a fortune."

"It's only money...it comes and goes. You gonna open that or what?"

"Okay." Carly snapped the lid open, and found a pair of diamond earrings. "They're beautiful." She turned and kissed him. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow for yours. It's at home, since I didn't know we'd be staying here."

"Just tell me."

"First you have to promise not to laugh. 'Cause I remember something about agreeing to not go overboard with the presents this year."

"All part of the master surprise plan," Jack admitted. "Okay, no laughing. Not that I'd do that anyway."

"Do you remember those woodworking tools you were drooling over after Christmas? I dragged Holden all around town until we found the exact set you wanted. And it was on sale."

"Why would I laugh about that? They _are _exactly what I wanted. If you'd gotten me the same pair of earrings...then I'd laugh," he chuckled in her ear. "Although the thought of you and Holden shopping together might be good for a twitter. You've already made all my dreams come true."

"You've done the same for me. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you, Jack."


End file.
